1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an interior antenna, and more particularly to an interior antenna assembly comprising two side wings that can be unfolded for receiving electromagnetic wave signals from different directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television programs are transmitted using cable lines or electromagnetic wave signals. An assistance interior antenna is wildly used for enhancing the electromagnetic wave signal receiving ability to improve clarity of television programs. Normally, the assistance interior antenna is formed as rectangular like and has an unchangeable shape and volume. Furthermore, a conventional assistance interior antenna can only receive a narrow frequency band.
The present invention provides a collapsible interior antenna to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional assistance interior antenna.